


Magical

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [512]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Urban Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth asked*whispers* Leverage magic!AU





	Magical

Hardison had learned the hard way not to tell adults.

Adults stomped and yelled, clutching paper and pens, scowling as they huddled in groups outside the car, forgetting that sound traveled easily through the cheap sheetmetal.  Adults had rules, and smiled with their mouths only.  Adults with badges were the worse.

Adults had taken his sister away, and then his brother.

Hardison wasn’t going to make the same mistake.

He’d been careful, covered his tracks, kept his secrets.  But curled up in the back of this car, that smelt faintly of bananas and vomit, Hardison could still hear words like ‘institution’ and ‘specialist care.’

He’d heard those words before.

This car was too old and too cheap, but overhead were phone lines, humming and sparkling with opportunity.

Hardison closed his eyes and  _reached_ ….

…”HARDISON!”

Alec startled, eyes snapping open to the present.  It took him a second of hard-won effort to push aside the sparkling, glittering, all-encompassing possibility of all the cables and wifi signals, the electricity that almost arced through the air.  “Okay,” he breathed, not trusting his voice.  “Go for the gate.”

Parker’s driving, her teeth white against her pale pink lower lip, her eyes on the twisting, narrow passages between the shipping containers.  “Gate is locked.  And you’ve lost your laptop.”

“And your phone.”  Eliot was wincing, speaking through gritted teeth, the bloom of red too-bright against the white business casual suit of his alias.  “How are you gonna get the gate open, say please?  We’re blown.”

Hardison braced himself against the dashboard.  “I’ll explain later,” he muttered and hoped it wasn’t a lie.  “Just…don’t stop.”

He felt their speed pick up and steady through the floorboards.  Gods above and below, he loved his girl.  Nodding at her once, eyes flashing briefly to the rear view mirror to see Eliot’s sweaty pallor, Hardison took a deep breath and  _reached._

Parker made them change cars three times to be sure, pausing only long enough to let herself into a doctor’s surgery on the edge of the suburbs, coming back with a backpack full of gauze and ointment and butterfly stitches.

Hardison knew that the safehouse would bring questions.  But if he could trust anyone with this secret, it was Parker and Eliot.  “Go on,” he said once Eliot, ribs bound in clean, white wrappings, was propped up comfortably on the only bed.  “Ask.”

Eliot was fidgeting with the tube of antiseptic, twisting the cap on and off.  Parker was chewing her bottom lip.  “Can you…”

He shrugged.  “My br- we called it technomancy.”

“Good name,” Eliot said.  “I knew a guy like you, back in…well, that doesn’t matter.  He called it sparking.  I like technomancy better.”

Hardison dropped onto the end of the bed, leaping up again at Eliot’s hiss and growl of pain.  “You know someone like me?”

“You both do.”  As one, the two men snapped around to look at Parker.  She grimaced, her nose wrinkling adorably as she shrugged, waved her fingers, and stepped through the inky black pool that formed in the air under her hands.

A second later, she stepped out of the bathroom door.  “Wait, you can…”  Eliot’s finger tracked back and forth between where Parker had been standing, and where she was now.

“I can reach doors.  Any door.”

“Babe,” Hardison breathed, reaching for her.  “That is… _so freaking cool_.”

Parker laughed, and they all pretended not to hear how relieved she sounded.  “What about you?” Parker asked, reaching over to tweak Eliot’s foot.  “Do you do magic too?”

Her teasing tone faded at Eliot’s sad smile.  “Parker,” he murmured, voice rough and gravelly.  “If I ever have to do my magic, do me a favour.  Run.  Through any door. Grab Hardison and  _run_.”


End file.
